


Бетти

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Как-то зашел разговор о том, что а если бы Ройенталя подобрала собака? Что тогда? Разборки в мясной лавке, конечно же!
Relationships: Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Adalbert von Fahrenheit, Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 9





	Бетти

**Author's Note:**

> Крис - тибетский Мастиф  
> lapkins.ru/dog/tibetskiy-mastif/

— Этого не может быть, потому что этого не может быть, — Биттенфельд надулся и сложил руки на груди.  
Мог себе позволить. За этим столом на него никто бы не посмотрел косо. Самый узкий, самый доверенный круг: Нейдхард Мюллер, Аугуст-Самуэль Вален, Адальберт фон Фаренхайт и он сам.  
Никого лишнего. Фаренхайта-то пришлось протаскивать, “фон” сослужил плохую службу, но Фаренхайт был такой же простой, как и все остальные. Раньше и Миттермайер был простым, но и дружба с фон Ройенталем, и будущее гросс-адмиральство отдалили его от обывателей.  
Биттенфельд злился на него, но виду старался не подавать.

— Я сам видел! Вчера! — Мюллер сделал большие глаза, видимо пытаясь так придать больше веса своим словам.  
— А чего тебя понесло на ночь глядя в продуктовый? — Биттенфельд был непреклонен, но тут за друга вступился Вален:  
— Не в продуктовый, а в винный, Мюллер же начал с этого. Просто ты опоздал, а теперь придираешься.  
Биттенфельду оставалось только оскорбленно фыркнуть.  
Поверить он не мог в любом случае. Чтобы высокомерный, холеный фон Ройенталь сцепился с не менее холодным фон Оберштайном в магазине? Да и из-за чего! Из-за курятины для собак!

Появление собаки у Оберштайна давно было обсуждено и прохихикано. Далмантинец. Старый. Запущенный. И ведь Оберштайн сначала провел его с собой в кабинет, и уже потом вышел вместе с ним домой.  
Даже Ройенталь приподнял уголки губ в улыбке, что должно было переводиться как “так ему и надо”.  
Но не прошло и двух месяцев, как и его самого уличили в наличие животного. Черный мохнатый песик выскочил за хозяином из машины и никак не хотел забираться обратно. Он радостно лаял и носился кругами, не даваясь в руки ни водителю, ни охране, ни самому адмиралу.

Тайну друга Миттермайер выдавать не хотел, но его взяли в клещи, прижали к стенке и практически насильно влили шнапс.  
Девочку — кто бы сомневался! — звали Бетти. Она оказалась беспородной дворняжкой с примесью шотландского терьера. Испуганная, она забилась под крыльцо и выскочила прямо под ноги Ройенталю. Тот навеселе возвращался после встречи с Миттермайером, был в благодушном настроении и почесал ее за ухом. Собачка проскочила за ним в дом, да так и осталась.  
Она ходила за человеком, которого избрала хозяином, по пятам, смотрела грустными глазами, если он ее не гладил, и честно сжевала туфли, в попытке их принести.  
Ветеринар нашел чип и установил “личность” неожиданной гостьи. Оказалось, что ее хозяин был сбит на перекрестке недалеко от особняка. Родственников у него не было, поэтому вернуть собаку было некому.  
Стоило прозвучать слову «приют», как Бетти тяжело покаянно вздохнула, будто поняла смысл, и опустив ушки, прижалась к ногам своего мужчины.  
Больше о том, чтобы сдать собаку на передержку никто не заговаривал. Миттермайер, в свою очередь, попытался избавить друга от сожительницы, но стоило ему опустить собачку на землю, как та тут же бежала за защитой к хозяину и смотрела на него преданным взглядом, тихонечко вздыхая.

После четвертой стопки Миттермайер добавил, что собака эта — настоящий пылесос. Она была готова есть все и всегда. Так как раньше Ройенталь никогда не задумывался над собачьими диетами, то он спокойно ей скармливал все, что она просила. В собаку влезало бесконечное количество еды, что, естественно, закончилось вызовом врача.  
О принятых решениях Миттермайер распространяться не стал, даже в весьма нетрезвом виде.  
Поэтому оставалось только домысливать. И вот теперь — свежая порция информации. Фон Ройенталь тоже ходит за мясом для собаки самолично, игнорируя помощь как ординарцев, так и доставки еды.

— Похоже Ромео определился с женщиной своей мечты, — Фаренхайт обновил бокалы друзьям, и приподнял свой: — За верность.  
Выпили не чокаясь, чтобы не накликать беду.

***

Пауль замешкался, перед тем как все же зайти на собачью площадку и закрыть за собой калитку.  
Несмотря на поздний час, надежда, что они будут на площадке вдвоем, не оправдалась.  
Человек в военной форме сидел на скамейке у самого входа и с укоризной смотрел на примостившуюся у ног черную тень.  
Девочка Пауля подбежала было знакомиться, но тень метнулась под скамейку, прячась.  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался Пауль и свистом подозвал Девочку. Она неохотно подошла, но угощение приподняло ей настроение.  
— Добрый, — нехотя отозвался человек, голосом адмирала Ройенталя. — И почему ты всего боишься?  
Он наклонился, всматриваясь в черноту, а потом жестом фокусника достал оттуда собачонку. Ее печальное выражение мордочки было различимо даже в тусклом свете единственного фонаря.  
Пауль решил их не утомлять своим присутствием, поэтому пошел кидать Девочке мячик. Она, радостно поскуливая, носилась за ним по всей площадке. Через некоторое время Паулю надоела эта игра, и он решил пройти вдоль полосы препятствий. Они преодолели горку и два барьера, как пришлось остановиться. Туннель был закупорен.  
Адмирал Ройенталь стоял с другой стороны на четвереньках и пытался что-то разглядеть внутри.  
Еще он говорил, но так тихо, что Пауль едва разобрал слова. Адмирал выговаривал Бетти за трусость, леность и несоответствие статусу адмиральской собаки. Собака внимала с покорностью, не свойственной терьерам, но выходить не собиралась.  
Пауль хотел было предложить свои собачьи угощения — может быть они показались бы Бетти более привлекательными, но тут Девочка решила, что дальше ждать не имеет смысла и рванула в туннель. Бетти взвизгнула совершенно душераздирающе и выпрыгнула на руки Ройенталю. Тут сразу прижал ее к себе и, не меняя ровного тона, продолжил выговаривать:  
— Видишь, совсем не страшно. Надо было просто продолжать идти. Вот даже собака Оберштайна смогла, и ты тоже обязательно сможешь.  
Свободной рукой он рылся в кармане, но ничего не мог найти. Пауль подошел и протянул несколько кусочков собачьего лакомства прямо под ищущие пальцы. Ройенталь были обжигающе горячим. Не смотря, он тут же протянул угощение Бетти и та, поев, наконец успокоилась и перестала дрожать.

Благодарить Ройенталь не стал, просто кивнул, а потом вздохнул, почесал собаку за ухом — та тут же ласково уткнулась носом в шею, и пошел к выходу с площадки. Похоже на этот день прогулка была окончена.  
Пауль еще немного покидал мячик, а потом прошел полосу препятствий, но уже бегом. Хотелось надеяться, что вездесущий Мюллер не подсматривал в бинокль за тем, как начштаба бегает трусцой и, неловко подпрыгивая, брал барьеры вместе с собакой.  
Без него Девочка тренироваться отказывалась наотрез. Она ощущала себя старой, степенной собакой, но ветеринар сказал, что еще немного, и она превратится в красивый гладкий шар, а такая форма подходит только котам, и то только самым пушистым.

***

Погода была отвратительной. Вторую неделю лил дождь, поэтому кого, а гостей Пауль не ожидал совершенно. С другой стороны, к нему и в другие дни редко кто заходил просто так.  
Ройенталь стоял на пороге взъерошенный и мокрый. Свет фонаря придавал ему немного демонический вид, если бы не жавшаяся к ногам собака.  
Они зашли вдвоем, Бетти выразительно отряхнулась и даже немного понюхала окружающее пространство, оставляя за собой грязные следы лап.  
Ройенталь нахмурился, увидев следы, и тут же взял ее на руки. Теперь грязные мокрые лапы оставляли серые разводы на щегольском пальто.  
— Я улетаю завтра во второй половине дня, — сказал он вместо приветствия. — Ее нельзя взять с собой.  
Оберштайн согласно кивнул. Собаке на флагмане было определенно не место.  
— Вот, — Ройенталь протянул Бетти на вытянутых руках. Она сначала замерла, а потом начала активно сопротивляться, стараясь прижаться к хозяину теснее.  
— Вы же можете попросить дворецкого. Ей будет лучше в знакомом доме.  
Ройенталь тяжело вздохнул и прижал Бетти обратно. Она завозилась, сворачиваясь калачиком, чтобы занимать как можно меньше места.  
— У моего дома дурная репутация, и прислуга не держится долго. Я не знаю никого, кто бы хоть что-то понимал в собаках.  
“Вы хотите сказать, что у вас сейчас даже горничной нет?” — Пауль подавился этой мыслью и промолчал.  
— В любом случае, вы не можете просто кинуть в меня собаку и уйти, — Пауль сложил руки за спиной, всем видом давая понять, что отбирать ее в качестве процедуры передачи права собственности не будет.

Ройенталь сник. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, попытался найти у Бетти глаза, чтобы в них заглянуть — не преуспел. Собака успела спрятать голову ему подмышку, выставив на обозрение только короткий хвост.  
— Я могу показать ванную, где вы оба можете привести себя в порядок, — Пауль едва удержался от тяжелого вздоха. Ему казалось, что Оскар мог бы и сам догадаться, что собаке надо помыть лапы и обсушить ее, пока она не простыла. Только соплей, разлетающихся по всему дому от зычного собачьего чихания, Паулю не хватало.

Девочка заинтригованно высунула голову из гостиной, но выходить не спешила.  
Она вежливо дождалась, пока гости не обсушатся, а потом проводила их до дивана. Животным этого дома категорически запрещалось сидеть на диванах и кроватях, но Ройенталь об этом не знал.  
Он поуговаривал Бетти зайти в чужую пугающую гостиную, потом пронес ее на руках и оставил сидеть у себя на коленях. Если бы Пауль сделал фотографию и продемонстрировал ее на заседании генштаба, в лучшем случае его бы обсмеяли, в худшем — обвинили бы в клевете, предвзятости и попытке избавиться от потенциального «номера два».  
Собачка стояла лапами на коленях бравого адмирала, а мордочку положила ему на плечо. Если бы из этой позы можно было бы заглядывать хозяину в глаза — она наверняка бы так и сделала, но приходилось довольствоваться теплом и ритмичным поглаживанием ладони.  
Ройенталь явно гладил ее механически, не вдумываясь. Ситуация осложнилась, когда Девочка подошла к нему и положила голову на колено, выпрашивая свою долю внимания.  
С чувством мелочного удовлетворения, Пауль налил себе вина в бокал и пригубил. Ройенталь бы все равно не поддержал тост. Обе руки у него были заняты.

Сказать, что Пауль ревновал, было бы преувеличением. Но когда незваный гость все же передал свою спутницу с рук на руки временному хозяину и убрался восвояси, Пауль потрепал Девочку за ушами и дал ей внеочередное угощение.  
Брошенная Бетти повесила и ушки, и хвостик. Она трижды пыталась устроиться в самом уголке дивана, но Пауль ее сгонял. Он не собирался менять правила ради временных постояльцев.  
Беспрестанно вздыхая от несправедливости судьбы, Бетти отправилась на лежанку к Девочке, и свернулась калачиком у нее под боком. Только в этот момент Пауль осознал, что у него не было ни второй лежанки, ни комплекта мисок нужного размера.  
Утро предстояло суетливым.

***  
Биттенфельд задумчиво поводил кружкой по столу. На красивом дубовом узоре растеклись уродливые пивные кляксы. Бармен, а им в этот раз был он сам, оказался нерасторопен. Пока они с Адальбертом подключали бочонок к разливной машине, успели сполоснуться пивом сами и добрую треть вылить на пол.  
Теперь в столовой держался устойчивый пивной дух.  
Идти в гостиную было страшно. А вдруг монстр снова вырвется из-под контроля. Конечно, Адальберт обещал, что все будет хорошо, но верилось с трудом. Если они когда-нибудь будут подключать другой бочонок, то только в ванной.  
С другой стороны, в столовой было уютно. Тяжелую деревянную мебель Биттенфельд выбирал сам. Ему все детство хотелось, чтобы жилье напоминало охотничий домик в горах. Теперь он мог себе это позволить.

— Мне кажется, или тебя не радует наш успех? — Адальберт провел пальцами по краю бокала.  
Он так пристально смотрел, что Биттенфельду стало неуютно.  
— Радует. Просто задумался, — фыркнул он и сделал большой глоток.  
Пиво горчило и имело вкус самого обычного правильного пива. К такому были необходимы маринованные крылышки. Чтобы хрустеть костями и облизывать пальцы, оставляя на бокалах жирные отпечатки.  
Вместо этого приходилось отгонять дурные, неуместные мысли.  
— О чем? — Адальберт сощурился и чуть улыбнулся. — Два варианта. Либо ты влюбился сам, либо совершенно случайно узнал новую сплетню, которой очень хочется поделиться, но нельзя. Выбирай.  
Палец Адальберта продолжал гипнотизирующее путешествие по краю бокала. Наверное, из-за этого Биттенфельд выпалил:  
— Я видел.  
— Уже хорошо, — Адальберт покачал остатки пива в бокале и допил залпом. — Облегчишь душу? Тебя же изнутри выест.  
— Обершатайна и собак.  
— И что в этом такого страшного? Мы уже давно знает про его собаку. Видимо не только продукты покупает, но и выгуливает.  
— У него было две собаки. Одна мелкая. Черная такая. Как у Ройенталя.  
— Ну и что. Может же у человека быть две собаки.  
— А Ройенталь улетел до пятницы, и ходят слухи, что последняя горничная не просто хлопнула дверью, а перед этим повыкидывала все вазы. Прямо из окон, — Биттенфельд многозначительно замолчал, а потом не выдержал, и отобрал у Адальберта бокал, чтобы снова его наполнить.

В том, что Оберштайн выгуливал собаку Ройенталя было нечто тревожащее. Конечно, лучше доверять животное человеку, который знает, как с ним обращаться, но почему не лучшему другу? Ройенталь же не на вечность уехал. На несколько дней всего. И, получается, Оберштайн согласился. Не мог же Ройенталь просто зайти, оставить у него в доме собаку и улететь?  
Мысли бегали по кругу, не находя выхода. Адальберт молча обдумывал информацию и с выводами не спешил.  
— А если бы у тебя была собака, ты бы доверил ее мне? — потерял терпение Биттенфельд.  
Адальберт вдруг посветлел и рассмеялся.  
— Я было хотел сказать, что это серьезное обвинение, но, видимо, про законность отношений двух адмиралов ты не думал.

Это действительно в голову Биттенфельду не приходило даже оттенком мысли. То, что эти два мерзких типа спелись волновало его значительно больше: то ли пугало, то ли вызывало тревожащую маету. Получается — можно? Просто так взять и оставить другому собаку. Чтобы другой гладил ее между ушами, проверял, как она ест и следил, чтобы она не убежала?  
Получается можно просто подойти, обнять, положить голову на плечо. Даже если ты фон Ройенталь — можно?

Адальберт улыбался, теперь чуть насмешливо, но молчал.

***  
Пауль успел не только вернуться с вечерней прогулки, но и поужинать. Время было достаточно поздним, чтобы приличные люди сидели по домам, а не ломились в двери. К чести Ройенталя стоило отметить, что он и не ломился. Он вообще не очень понимал, зачем пришел, но Бетти ему напомнила.  
Она пулей пронеслась через гостиную, после чего начала прыгать вокруг, а потом и вовсе оперлась передними лапками на ноги и начала пританцовывать от нетерпения.  
Ройенталь сжалился. Он взял собаку на руки — и она вылизала его целиком, кажется, уши даже изнутри. Пауль искренне пытался не рассмеяться — уж больно новая укладка не подходила холеному адмиралу.  
Бетти не просто виляла хвостом, она вертелась вся, и Ройенталь явно удерживал ее с трудом, но уклоняться от любви не пытался.  
Порадовавшись за Бетти и ее неприкрытое счастье, Пауль предложил:  
— Я распоряжусь насчет чая. Сейчас слишком поздно для кофе.  
Ройенталь только кивнул.

О том, что Рабенар был отправлен отдыхать еще час назад, Пауль вспомнил уже на кухне, поэтому провозился долго. Конечно, стоило поднять дворецкого, но в чем смысл? Неужели Пауль не сможет заварить две чашки чая?  
Оказалось, сложнее, чем он себе представлял. В первую очередь найти блюдца, чайник, молочник. Когда он вошел в гостиную, то его приветствовал ну очень виноватый взгляд Девочки и легкое виляние хвостом: “Ты же меня все равно любишь, правда? Я же хорошая…?”  
К хвосту не было никаких претензий. Он, вместе с задними лапами считался стоящим на полу. А вот вся передняя часть собаки была расположена на диване, что было ей строжайше запрещено.  
Ройенталь спал, запрокинув голову. Бетти он придерживал одной рукой так, чтобы ей было удобно держать голову у него на плече и не сползать.  
Второй рукой он обнимал Девочку, вернее верхнюю ее часть.  
“Видишь, я не виновата. Он меня заставил”, — говорил ее взгляд.  
Пауль укоризненно на нее посмотрел, и выражение морды сменилось на “Я не смогла устоять.

Поставив поднос на столик, Пауль повел рукой:  
— Собакам нельзя на диван, — строго сказал он, обращаясь скорее к Девочке, чем к провокатору.  
— Я разрешил, — сонно пробормотал Ройенталь, после чего перетек в горизонтальное положение.  
Бетти он продолжил прижимать к груди, а вот у Девочки больше не было оправданий.  
Пауль строго на нее посмотрел, и она, тяжело вздохнув, побрела в сторону лежанки.  
На фоне наслаждающейся жизнью Бетти, решение Пауля выглядело на редкость несправедливым. Но эти несколько дней собаки прекрасно спали в обнимку на одной лежанке. И даже когда у Бетти появилась своя — поменьше, они все равно устраивались рядом, и Девочке вроде бы даже нравилось соседство.

Бетти тоже прекрасно знала, что на диван собакам нельзя, но невинно посмотрела своими ярко белыми на фоне черной мордочки глазами, и спряталась куда-то в руки.  
Похоже, что Ройенталь был из той породы нелюбителей животных, которые потом спят с ними на одной подушке.  
С точки зрения Пауля, собаки оставались собаками, поэтому правила его дома были незыблемы, пока в нем не появился Ройенталь.  
Спать, например, тоже полагалось в кровати, а не на диване в гостиной.  
Это правило Ройенталь тоже проигнорировал, поэтому Паулю пришлось искать плед, а потом укрывать им блудного адмирала. Тот проворчал что-то благодарное и поджал ноги.  
Ботинки на диване были последней каплей, поэтому Пауль тихим свистом подозвал собаку и направился спать.  
В спальне у Девочки тоже была своя маленькая кровать.

***  
Глаза Оскар разлепил с трудом. Он спал, кажется, всю ночь, но так и не выспался. Тело ломило.  
Ничего удивительного, когда спишь, скрючившись на диване. Это Бетти было хорошо. Она лежала под пледом, выставив кверху брюшко. Оскар немного его погладил, собираясь силами.  
Гостиная выглядела непривычно, на столике не было бутылок из-под вина, только давно остывший чай. Впрочем, весьма недурной.  
Мучимый жаждой, Оскар успел сделать два глотка, но потом вошел дворецкий.  
— Рабенар, — представился он.  
В этот момент Оскар понял, что пора оглядеться и признать, что это не его гостиная, а чужая. И, судя по наиболее вероятной хронологии событий, ночевал он у Оберштайна. Правда на диване в гостиной. Хорошо, что не на коврике под дверью.  
— Ваша спутница привыкла выходить на улицу примерно в это время. Кофе будет готов к вашему возвращению, — тон дворецкого бодрил не хуже контрастного душа.  
Только вот Оскар был прекрасно осведомлен, что Бетти гуляла тогда, когда у ее хозяина начиналось утро, и никак иначе.  
В подтверждение этих мыслей, Бетти сонно дернула задними лапками, будто куда-то бежала. Вероятную прогулку она восприняла бы скорее, как наказание, но Рабенар стоял подобный судии, и не явно не собирался уходить, пока гости не очистят гостиную от своего присутствия.

Пришлось вытаскивать несчастное животное из-под теплого пледа и волочь на улицу, в стужу и мороз.  
Было даже красиво — солнце играло за подмерзшей траве, день обещал быть солнечным, пусть и холодным.  
Оскар старался приплясывать на месте как можно незаметнее. Перчатки он где-то оставил. В конце концов он собирался вчера забрать собаку и тут же уехать, а не ночевать.  
Вот бы Мюллер порадовался, если бы увидел его выходящим от Обершатайна с утра пораньше. Но пока никаких адмиралов вокруг не наблюдалось, поэтому, в нарушение всех правил, Оскар мог дуть на замерзающие руки и нетерпеливо ждать, когда же собака сделает все ей необходимое. Например, ознакомится с последними собачьими новостями. Оскар тоже любил начинать день со свежей прессы. Правда в последние недели она доходила до него изрядно пожеванной, но он решил доверять собачьему вкусу и подпорченные статьи считать ерундой по умолчанию.

Задумавшись, Оскар чуть не упал, когда собака дернула поводок. Она увидела Девочку и побежала в ее сторону. Оскару пришлось следовать за ней, а потом вместе возвращаться в дом.  
Не отказываться же от горячего кофе и плотного завтрака.

Оскар даже получил удовольствие от еды и от общества. Газеты они пролистали по очереди. Рабенар был практически незаметен. Девочке, похоже, Оскар понравился, так как она ластилась, пока он одевался, и проводила до самой калитки. Оберштайн ждал на крыльце, и только когда они дошли до конца участка, подозвал ее тихим свистом. Девочка в последний раз подставила ухо для почесывания, и Оскар, зажав Бетти подмышкой, сел в машину. Оставалось надеяться, что фирма по подбору персонала все же успела подобрать ему и дворецкого, и горничную.

***  
Собака была теплой, почти горячей. Оскар почти отвык от того, что у него все время крутятся под ногами, приносят мячик и с обожанием заглядывают в глаза. В этой нарочитой бездумной искренности была своя прелесть. Собаки не предают, не то, что женщины.  
О женщинах Оскар думал меньше всего. Его мыслями владел Оберштайн — в домашней одежде, без формы, сервирующий чай. И почему Оскар проспал этот примечательный момент? Помнил только, что его отругали за то, что он спал на диване. Или за то, что он пустил на диван собак?.. А потом случилось невозможное: плед, под которым Оскар наконец-то по-настоящему согрелся, и утренне-вечерний чай.  
В этом было что-то не соответствующее реальности. Оберштайн — холодный, замкнутый, не доверяющий никому, включая себя самого, оказался способным на проявление заботы, если не сказать человечности.

Оскар часами просиживал с Бетти на собачьей площадке, но приходили другие люди. Не тот, кого он ждал.  
Оберштайн в адмиралтействе был солдатом. Полуживым-полукаменным изваянием, не способным на простейшие эмоции. Даже злость и азарт боя не касались его, что уж говорить о нежности или сочувствии.  
Тот Оберштайн, с которым Оскар пил кофе утром, был спокойным, немного ироничным, расслабленным, но, безусловно живым. Может быть дело было в собаке, которая то уходила на лежанку, а то приходила, чтобы положить голову ему на колени, а может быть в том, как он укоризненно смотрел на черную собачью голову, торчащую из-за края стола. Бетти, конечно, первой вскочила на стул, чтобы узнать, что будет на завтрак. Оскару пришлось ее переставить. В его доме были дополнительные стулья, но Оберштайн, похоже, придерживался иных правил.

Может быть Оскар все неправильно понял? Может быть не выспался, от этого увидел то, чего не было на самом деле?  
Проверить это можно было только одним способом, только пути в тот дом были для Оскара закрыты.

***  
Трижды Пауль проходил мимо собачьей площадки быстрым шагом, чтобы собаки не заметили друг друга. Ройенталь будто поселился там — неужели ему не чем было больше заняться, кроме как выманивать собаку из туннеля? Она, кажется, нарочно там застревала и пугалась, получая удовольствие от упрашиваний хозяина. В собственном саду Пауль один раз имел удовольствие вытаскивать ее за задние лапы из раскопанной норы. А ведь она пробыла у него едва больше трех суток!  
Ройенталю знать об этом не стоило, так что собаки обещали не рассказывать, как и Рабенар. На него надежды было больше всего.  
Мысленно поежившись при мысли, как Ройенталь приходит в гости, и Бетти, радостно повизгивая от предвкушения, бежит в сторону еще рыхлого лаза, Пауль открыл калитку. Площадка, в кои веки, пустовала.  
Они успели пройти три круга, устать и отправиться в примыкавший домик, чтобы выпить чай из термоса и обсушиться. Пауль пользовался им редко — в основном туалетом, но иногда позволял себе согреться под крышей перед тем, как идти домой.  
Естественно, когда он выходил, то столкнулся с Ройенталем нос к носу. В прямом смысле этого слова. Тот выходил из калитки, не смотря под ноги — небрежность, совершенно недопустимая для собачника! Поэтому, когда Бетти, рванула здороваться, то он, по инерции, сделал несколько шагов вперед, запнулся о поводок и чуть не сломал Паулю нос.  
Молчание вышло неловким, а потом Ройенталь улыбнулся. Может быть улыбка и была отработана годами, чтобы оказывать разящий эффект, но смертоносней от этого она не стала.  
Пришлось закрыть глаза — не упираться же ладонями в грудь.  
— Я отдавил вам ногу, простите, — Ройенталь отстранился.  
Даже физически Пауль почувствовал, как его стало меньше в окружающем пространстве.  
— Все в порядке, — это был дежурный вежливый ответ. Не признаваться же в том, что инстинкт самосохранения был напуган до одури и верещал тревожной сиреной, требуя бежать со всех ног, пока Ройенталь не перешел в наступление. Пауль не верил ему, и не верил даже собственным чувствам, которые требовали признать, что улыбка была чем-то большим, чем вежливость. А еще напоминали о том, как трогательно-забавно Ройенталь завернулся в плед, обнимая собаку.

Открыть глаза все же пришлось. Оказалось, что Ройенталь действительно сделал ровно полшага назад, чтобы Бетти тоже могла поздороваться.

Так получилось, что Оберштайна жил ближе, поэтому Ройенталь предложил проводить, а отказать не получилось.  
Потом Бетти вырвала поводок и скрылась в направлении недокопанного лаза и недопойманного крота. Девочка устремилась за ней, Ройенталь на крейсерской скорости шел третьим, но, не зная сада, был обречен прибыть на поле битвы в арьергарде.  
Потом Бетти отмывали — вдвоем, так как Ройенталь постоянно не мог найти то собачий шампунь, то щетки.  
Потом пили виски, чтобы согреться.  
А потом Пауль решил, что совсем не знает этого человека, поэтому происходящее можно считать одноразовым приключением двух взрослых свободных людей, а не служебным романом.  
Собаки остались спать в гостиной. Девочка свернулась вокруг черной меховой шапки, в которой с трудом можно было узнать собаку, и тихо посапывала во сне.

***  
— И что это за сюрприз? — Биттефнельду приходилось идти быстро, так как Адальберт чуть ли не бежал от нетерпения.  
Биттенфельду тоже было интересно! Почему вдруг Адальберт его позвал сразу после дежурства посмотреть на что-то очень важное. Вернее, что позвал — понятно. Биттенфельд бы очень обиделся, если бы в жизни Адальберта произошло важное событие, о котором он бы не рассказал. Но что именно?  
— Просто пошли. Сам все увидишь! — Адальберт был и весел, и сосредоточен, и напряжен, и расслаблен одновременно.  
Выражения его лица менялись так быстро, что Биттенфельд поймал себя на мысли, что ему было бы проще прижать Адальберта к стене в какой-нибудь подворотне и… и что?  
Похоже, что целовать, чтобы Адальберт хотя бы на некоторое время прекратил меняться.  
Эти фантазии начали проникать сначала в сны, Биттенфельда, а потом и в реальность.  
Сначала он не то, чтобы испугался, просто не придал им значения. Ну нравится тебе человек, хочется проводить с ним время — вам интересно друг с другом. Это называется дружба, разве нет?  
А потом, когда рассказывать про собаку Ройенталя, то засмотрелся на то, как Адальберт пальцем очерчивал край бокала. Понял чуть позже, вечером, что хотелось бы, чтобы Адальберт так прикасался к нему. И ведь до этого уже начал случайно до него дотрагиваться, не отдавая себе в этом отчета.  
Сейчас же хотелось вполне приземленно взъерошить ему волосы и привлечь к себе. Чтобы другим было неповадно, а им обоим — хорошо.

Раньше Биттенфельд гордился своим умением действовать, а не думать. Сейчас не очень понимал, как именно действовать. Тащить в подворотню, которую они как раз проходили — явно не стоило. И другие могли заметить, и Фаренхайт не оценить. Все же сначала нужно человеку понравиться, а потом уже целовать.

Дорога до дома Адальберта оказалась короче, чем Биттенфельд привык.  
На пороге тот замешкался. Вдохнул, выдохнул, и только после этого повернул ключ в замке. Сначала он приоткрыл дверь чуть-чуть, а потом, будто осмелев, открыл ее, быстро зашел внутрь, и быстро же втянул Биттенфельда в дом.  
— Крис?.. — скорее вопросительно, чем призывно сказал Адальберт.  
За последующую секунду Биттенфельд успел расстроиться — опоздал. Какой-то Крис успел перебежать дорогу, — а потом впасть в боевую ярость. Крис еще узнает, что значит пытаться опередить Биттенфельда!

Но тут по паркету раздался скрежет когтей, и в прихожую вылетел рыжий с черными подпалинами медведь. Биттенфельд видел таких в зоопарках. Уже не медвежонок — подросток. Биттенфельд едва успел прыгнуть, закрывая Адальберта собой. В итоге на пол они повалились втроем.  
— Вы решили меня добить? — сдавленно поинтересовался Адальберт откуда-то снизу.

От медведя пахло псиной. Он потоптался у Биттенфельда на груди и неуверенно лизнул в лицо. Пришлось терпеть.  
— Крис, это адмирал Биттенфельд. Рад, что вы поладили, — снова подал голос Адальберт.  
Пришлось откатываться на бок, чтобы оценить повреждения.  
— Это же домашнее животное? — неуверенно сказал Биттенфельд, ткнув пальцем в Криса.  
Тот стоял, вывалив язык и зажмурив глаза. Адальберт чесал его за тем местом, где в мехе должны были прятаться уши.

Делая вид, что он именно, что собирался полежать на полу, Биттенфельд подпер щеку рукой.  
— Конечно, это домашнее животное! — с гордостью сообщил Адальберт. — Двоюродная сестра приехала в гости на пару недель и привезла его с собой. А тут ее позвали на экскурсию выходного дня. Так что вот. Держи. У меня есть собака и ты можешь ее выгуливать.

— Ты пытаешься меня обмануть. Это медведь, — нахмурился Биттенфельд. — Но я понимаю, что если вы с ним разойдетесь во мнении гнаться за белкой или не гнаться, то просека наш лесопарк не украсит.  
— Он очень умный, — Адальберт нахмурился, а потом сел рядом, прижался бедром к ноге, а потом замер. — А ты очень сильный. И спасешь всех белок и меня, правда?  
— Конечно, я сильный! — Биттенфельд хотел было продемонстрировать мускулы, но не успел.  
Адальберт потрогал его волосы кончиками пальцев, а потом положил ладонь на затылок.  
— Тебе идет гордиться собой, — прошептал он перед тем, как поцеловать.

Крис все же был не очень умным, с точки зрения Биттенфельда. Вежливая собака бы ушла, оставив их в одиночестве. Крис же сидел рядом и внимательно смотрел. Пришлось подмять Адальберта под себя, чтобы видеть только его, а не укоризненно-оценивающий взгляд кабинетного медведя по недоразумению, считавшегося собакой.

***  
Оскару нравилось быть частью Тристана. Достаточно было подняться на борт, пройти на мостик, как перед ним расстилалось бесконечное море звезд. Вся галактика — насколько хватит приборов.  
Это была не его галактика, она не принадлежала ему, но она не принадлежала никому.  
Еще в пахнущем озоном воздухе коридоров было предчувствие битвы. Когда ты весь — острие разящего клинка.  
Кровь. Смерть. Азарт.  
Выводя своих людей с поля боя, Оскар чувствовал себя победителем. Бессмертным. Достойным. Ради этого стоило убивать, хотя смерть и не была целью. Скорее средством и подчинением.  
Всегда был тот, кто вел в бой.  
Только его видел Оскар на экранах, только к нему шел на совещание, переходя с борта на борт. Брунгильда — обманчиво плавная, но такая же безжалостная, как и маршал, ведущий ее.  
Только на выходе, Оскар чуть не споткнулся о ровный, полубезразличный взгляд.  
Оберштайн смотрел не прямо на него, а чуть в сторону, погруженный в размышления. Усмехнувшись, Оскар не стал отвлекать его. Их обоих ждали значительно более важные дела, чем то, что осталось на Одине вместе с томными утренними пробуждениями, вечерами у камина и долгими пешими прогулками.  
Тогда Оскар так и не успел вернуться к себе. Чистую форму привез курьер, а больше ничего и не было нужно.

Не раз и не два после этой встречи на Брунгильде Оскар успел раскаяться в том, что не удовлетворил желания тела, когда представилась возможность.  
Между планированием и боем растеклись часы ожидания. Все уже решено, ты можешь только смотреть в космос и ждать того момента, когда надо будет стать лучшей версией самого себя. Храбрее, смелее, выносливей. Хороший воин идет в бой зная, что он уже мертв — Оскар всегда жил так.  
Это была его правда. Он бросался в дуэли, не ожидая выйти победителем, и только тогда удача хранила его.  
Удастся ли на этот раз?

Следующего вызова на флагман Оскар ждал с нетерпением.  
Он скучал. Очень приземленно и телесно. Раньше, стоило ему подняться на трап, как все любовные приключения забывались. Переставали существовать. Теперь же, человек, с которым Оскар привык делить утренний кофе, был бесконечно близко и не менее бесконечно далеко.  
Заседание было нескончаемым, но потом Оскар сумел улизнуть. Вернее, на правах адмирала, открыть дверь и зайти в каюту — кабинет человека, который был серой тенью при главкоме.

“Позаботьтесь о ней”.  
“Инструкции у Рабенара”.  
Можно было рассмеяться от того, как похожи они. Как одинаково думали, раз даже о собственной вероятной смерти сказали одновременно, надеясь, что второй останется жить.

— Вы не верите в талант Лоэнграмма? — Оскар позволил себе улыбнуться и преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние.  
— На войне всегда есть место случаю, — помешкав ответил Оберштайн.  
Он не очень хотел, чтобы его обнимали, но Оскар понял, что не улетит просто так.  
Вырываться Оберштайн не стал, но расслабился не сразу. Он был уставший. Тени под глазами залегли глубже, чем привык Оскар. Он научился различать раздражение и усталость, спокойствие и даже то, что можно было бы назвать счастьем. Оберштайн счастливый был плавнее и мягче, привычного отстраненного солдата.  
— По крайней мере Лоэнграмм бессмертен, а значит и вы в безопасности на его корабле, — Оскар сделал все, чтобы в голос не проникла ревность.  
Оберштайн только вздохнул в ответ, а потом немного взъерошил Оскару волосы на затылке.  
Все же оставить у него собаку было отличным решением, а вот целоваться в каюте Брунгильды — не очень.  
Поэтому, отстранившись, Оскар позволил себе еще одну улыбку, на этот раз ироничную, чуть снисходительную. По крайней мере, даже если Бетти потеряет очередного хозяина, Оберштайн ее не бросит.

***  
Пауль с некоторым облегчением потрепал собаку по умной, лобастой голове. Каждый раз, возвращаясь, думал, что она успеет забыть его, или, что ее отпугнут запахи корабельной дезинфекции.  
Девочка же каждый раз подбегала, здороваясь, молотила хвостом и старательно показывала, что рада видеть.  
Бетти не вышла.  
Наверное, Ройенталь успел забрать ее. Почти курортный роман закончился, стоило им подняться в воздух. В первое совещание Пауль еще ждал, что Ройенталь придет, сгребет в охапку и будет требовать отдачи почти супружеского долга прямо на письменном столе. Сам Пауль так и не смог определиться — пугала его эта мысль или вызывала трепетное возбуждение. Может быть он был к ней равнодушен или наоборот, это тайные фантазии прорывались наружу.  
В любом случае, этого не случилось. Ройенталь разве что не подпрыгивал от предчувствия войны и был весь устремлен за Лоэнграммом.  
Если бы их отношения хоть что-то да значили, Пауль мог бы начать ревновать, но он сам ограничил пределы души, в которые можно было допускать этого квартиранта вместе с его невоспитанной, избалованной собакой.  
Бетти наверняка скучала не менее сильно, чем Девочка, но вместе им было легче. Рабенар регулярно присылал фотографии чернобелого клубка, в котором можно было распознать собак. Тогда, во время первого совещания, Пауль думал, что можно показать их Ройенталю, но в этом не было смысла. Мальчишка увлекся новой игрой, позабыв старые. Поэтому он и был опасен — слишком много у них с Лоэнграммом было общего. Слишком похожи они были.  
Можно было бы подумать о возможной измене Ройенталя. Не сейчас, позже, когда новый Рейх встанет на ноги. Когда Райнхард станет императором и от этого достойным противником. Но думать об этом было неприятно, поэтому Пауль пролистал фотографии в очередной раз и отключил экран комма. Надо было работать.

Того, что Ройенталь явится перед главной битвой этой войны, Пауль не ожидал никак. Сначала было решил, что адмирал успел напиться между совещанием и этой встречей, но тот был трезв. Горячий, ласковый, внимательный, обволакивающе нежный, он заполнил собой мир, вытеснив из него и кровь, и боль, и войну, и все смерти разом.  
Он будто был готов умереть сам, лишь бы все закончилось на этом. Уверенный, что сам Пауль будет жить.  
Волосы на затылке были привычно мягкими.  
Нет, они не целовались, притворяясь, что их отношения нечто большее, чем просто влюбленность.

Больше подобной слабости Пауль не допускал, а Оскар и вовсе, пружинящим шагом победителя ушел прочь, к упоению битвой, к очередной проверке себя на прочность.

Теперь вот Пауль вернулся в свой дом, и Девочка радовалась ему, как радовалась каждую встречу, независимо от того, не было его день или несколько недель.

Пауль еще раз почесал ее между ушами, и пошел за ней следом в гостиную. Она конечно бы не поняла всех его новостей, но определенно хотела их выслушать, под мерное поглаживание.

Бетти встретила его полным тоски взглядом. Она лежала на диване, поэтому знала, что даже помахивание хвостом не спасет ее от хмурого взгляда — к некоторым вещал Пауль так и не привык.  
Лишенная речи, она пыталась хвостов выразить, что тоже бы прибежала встречать, у двери, как положено хорошей собаке, но никак не смогла.  
Ройенталь спал, крепко прижимая ее к себе, а так как Бетти все же была его собакой, то осталась нести вахту.  
Девочка смотрела снизу вверх, ожидая похвалы. Она вот, не поддалась на уговоры этого странного человека, и не залезла на диван. По крайней мере задние лапы точно оставались на полу.  
Пауль еще раз внимательно осмотрел гостиную и пошел в спальню. Ему стоило принять душ, и уже потом приступить к разбору накопившейся за его отсутствие корреспонденции. Ройенталь все равно опять проспит до утра.


End file.
